


all i require are circuits and wires

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: It was hard for Lizzie not to fall in love with Hope. She knew a happy ending for them was a long shot, but she couldn’t help herself. Hope is more human than half the people she’s ever met, despite everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope Mikaelson knows that she’ll never fall in love. She’s just not wired that way. However, despite being fairly young and new (nine months, eight days, sixteen hours and forty-eight seconds to be exact) she likes to believe she carries some wisdom about the world. She may never experience love, but she would never push the opportunity away if it was in front of her.

And right now, standing at the front of the queue at the coffee shop she works in, is the most beautiful human she believes she’s ever and will ever see. The woman has blonde hair that rests below her shoulders. She’s wearing a black long-sleeved crop top with plaid pants on. She’s tall, taller than herself, Hope notices. She looks young, probably late teens, or early twenties. The same age that Hope was designed to look. And her eyes. Her blue eyes are just so striking, it momentarily freezes Hope in place.

It takes a couple seconds to recompose herself when Hope realizes she should be doing her job.

“Hi! Welcome to Greasley’s coffee shop. What can I get you?” Hope automatically bursts out, familiar with the words. 

The blonde girl smiles at her before speaking. “Just a tall iced latte, thank you.” 

“Coming right up! And your name is?”

“Lizzie.”

Lizzie. Somehow it’s fitting, Hope thinks.

_numerology 1: for harmony and balance in their lives, and respond positively to beautiful things._

She must’ve been thinking too hard about the name. She doesn’t like when she accidentally looks things up in her brain, it can distract her from the outside world. She doesn’t need another reason for humans to see her type as a sub-species.

Hope reaches for a cup and scribble the woman’s name onto it, before turning away to make the drink. She looks at the blonde many times during the process. Lizzie’s standing there, hands in her back pocket and looking around the shop. She’s not doing anything particularly intriguing, so why was Hope so interested? It makes her brain wiring hurt.

She finishes making the latte and steps forward towards the girl that’s making her head spin. “Here you go! That’ll be three dollars!” She says to her; in the cheery voice she’s supposed to use. 

The girl puts the money on the counter, and Hope hands her the drink.

Lizzie takes the latte with another smile. “Thank you…what’s your name?” She asks.

“TXFM009.”

Oh fuck. She hates when that happens. Its been programmed into her to respond with her official name whenever someone asks. It always seems to weird people out, but the blonde just laughs.

“I meant the name you chose for yourself, weirdo.” The blonde says. But there’s no disgust or malice behind her words, only a playfulness Hope isn’t all that familiar with.

“Oh, yeah,” Hope starts, feeling surprisingly at ease. “I’m Hope.”

Lizzie just looks at her when she says that, playing with the paper straw to her drink. “Hope.” She says, with an emotion Hope can’t decipher. “It’s nice.”

Hope is rarely ever complimented. It’s due to the fact that people probably don’t think she would respond to praise, due to the less-than-human biology of herself. But there’s a flutter in her stomach that she’s never felt before.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” She manages out.

“Well, Hope, I better stop holding up the line and get going.” She waves slightly before leaving. 

Hope doesn’t experience emotions. Not in the way humans do. She knows this. But she can’t help but think what she feels when Lizzie leaves the shop as something resembling sadness. She hopes she can see her again.

 

 

And she does see her again. 

 

Lizzie shows up the next morning and orders a caramel Frappuccino before leaving. The day after that she orders a hazelnut hot chocolate. The day after that she orders a peach iced tea.

“You know, eighty-six percent of people I’ve served order the same thing whenever they’re here. Why do you order something different each day?” Hope questions her one morning, five days after they first met, and five days of Lizzie getting something new.

Lizzie looks down at the counter for a moment, before meeting Hope’s curious eyes. “I guess, I just want to experience the most out of life. Before any of that gets taken away from me.” Lizzie’s eyes drift off again, seemingly in deep thought.

 

_Numerology 2: People with this name have a deep inner desire for travel and adventure, and want to set their own pace in life without being governed by tradition._

 

Lizzie always leaves after ordering. Its been a week and the blonde’s always here between 9AM and 9:15AM. She probably goes to the nearby college. Sometimes, Hope wants to experience a normal life that humans do. But she knows she was built to work. Veronica made sure of that. And Veronica’s fine, she figures, she’s just a bit strict on what Hope can and cannot do. It surprises her that she was even allowed to get her own apartment. Its only use is for when Hope wants to refuel, however.

It can feel weird working for Veronica’s side career, especially seeing as she’s the CEO and founder of Triad AI Productions. But working in a coffee shop is miles better than being in some factory, so Hope’s actually kind of grateful. And MG usually helps out whenever he can, and Hope likes him. She likes that he doesn’t treat her like a slave in the way most people do.

She also likes that she gets to see Lizzie. She doesn’t know what it is about the girl that makes Hope feel nervous. Or something close to that emotion. If she was being slightly outlandish, Hope would say she had a crush. But that’s stupid, robots can’t get crushes.

But as her and Lizzie’s fingers graze when she hands the girl her drink of the day, she can’t help but wonder. Because the Mikaelson faction is the most updated and advanced of modern AI’s, maybe it wouldn’t be so crazy to say she has a crush. Or at least, the closest thing she can have to a crush.

 

As long as she gets to see Lizzie's smile everyday, Hope tries not to think about everything that could go wrong so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Recently Lizzie has been showing up earlier than usual and sitting in with her order. She’ll sits at the stools next to the counter, and always likes to talk to Hope whenever she’s not busy. Hope likes this new development. She likes getting to know Lizzie. Through their small conversations, she learns a lot about the blonde girl. She learns that she’s almost twenty and is a sophomore at the local college where she’s studying drama. She learns that Lizzie likes to keep active and sometimes helps out at her gym. She learns that she shares an apartment with her twin sister, Josie. She learns that Lizzie’s sister recently got back together with her high school girlfriend who broke her heart. She learns that Lizzie hates this girl, merely by the fact that she only refers to her by ‘Satan’. She learns that Lizzie likes to talk a lot; whether its about people, politics, or whatever tv show she’s currently watching. What was the most surprising though, was how much Lizzie wants to know about Hope.

So, Hope tells Lizzie things. Ranging from how she was created to what’s the most obscure facts she can find out about people by looking them up. One day Lizzie asks her if she has any hobbies.

“Not really.” Hope answers. 

Lizzie seems shocked by this. “No hobbies? What do you do in your spare time?” She quizzes Hope.

“I use my spare time to refuel, so I don’t have to go in for check-ups so often. Basically, I take really long naps.” She says, mildly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

Lizzie seems to notice this discomfort and lets it go, but not before mumbling that she’s going to find Hope a hobby one of these days. Hope doesn’t despise that, if it meant spending more time with her.

 

 

“Have you ever been in love?” Hope asks MG one day during a checkup.

MG continues drilling into her neck. “I don’t think so. There was this girl I met in my college’s comic book club when I was a freshman, but it didn’t lead anywhere,” He turns his body around so he can make eye-contact with Hope, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I think maybe i-I like someone.” Hope says hesitantly, avoiding MG’s gaze.

The engineers face completely lights up at this. A weird mixture of excitement and confusion is shown on his face. “You like someone? You mean like, you _like-like_ someone?” 

Hope only nods.

“Holy shit!” MG exclaims. “That’s awesome. That’s like, really awesome, Hope, wow.” Hope thinks he’s genuinely excited for her. 

“Yeah. She’s really awesome too.”

“She? What’s her name?” He asks, curiosity filling his voice. 

 

Saying out loud that she likes someone is something Hope never thought she would be able to do. She doesn’t even understand how this happened; what wires connect together to make her feel the range of emotions she feels when she looks at the person of her desires. Maybe her concept of liking someone differs from one of a human, but there’s no way for her to know. All she knows is she never feels more alive as when she’s with-

 

“Lizzie. Her name is Lizzie.”

 

 

Fifty-two days after Hope meets Lizzie, the taller girl walks into the coffee shop at 8:47AM. Nothing unusual there. But for the first time, she’s not alone. 

Standing beside her in the queue is a brunette who’s slightly shorter than her. She has kind eyes and is smiling as she talks. They seem familiar with one another. Lizzie’s hand is clasping the other girls’ shoulder as they conversate. Hope’s not sure why there’s an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

 

“Hi, Hope,” Lizzie starts, then looks to the menu above her head. “Can I have a…caramel shortbread latte please!” She says gleefully. Hope doesn’t have the heart to tell her that drinks meant to taste to watery sand.

“Coming right up.” Hope is about to turn around before Lizzie gently grabs her elbow.

“Oh wait! Can you also get a hot chocolate for my sister? And two blueberry muffins?” Lizzie asks, earning a smile from the girl beside her.

_sister._

She thinks the emotion she’s feeling right now in relief. 

“Sister? You must be Josie.” Hope smiles to the brunette, while she reaches for the cups below her.

“Yeah. And you’re Hope…” Josie drags on, eyeing her up and down. Hope sees her turn to her twin and slightly wiggle her eyebrows. “Lizzie’s right. You are hot.” 

She looks up to find Lizzie punching her twin on the arm and the other girl dramatically holding her injury. Hope can feel warmth race to her cheeks when the girl’s words settled in.

_Lizzie thinks I’m hot?_

“Ignore her, Hope. Apparently, my sister doesn’t know when to keep her pouty mouth shut.” Lizzie hisses out, glaring at her sister.

Hope is getting more flustered by the moment and is glad to hear the machine behind her finish up the drinks. Once she’s sat the drinks on a tray along with the muffins, the girls go to sit in a booth.

 

If Josie said that Lizzie said she was hot, then that means that she must talk about her. Which means Hope is on her mind outside of the coffee shop. Which means Lizzie thinks about her. And maybe, just maybe, it means Lizzie likes her back. 

A couple minutes after the pair found themselves a seat, another girl walks into the shop and sits beside Josie, right after pecking her on the mouth. Must be the girlfriend, the one Lizzie appears to hate. Its confirmed when she looks to Lizzie and there’s a pout on her mouth which rivals her sisters.

At one point, Josie and her girlfriend are practically making out in the booth. This leads to Lizzie leaving her seat and sitting down on the stool in front of Hope. 

“I swear to god they mean to do that.” Lizzie rants to Hope. Who nods her head at the appropriate times during said rant. But she’s content to just let Lizzie talk. Hope would listen to her for hours, if she was offered.

The three of them end up leaving together twenty minutes later, and Hope goes on with her work.

 

 

Lizzie returns to the shop that night at 7:42PM. The place is empty, and Hope is just waiting till 8:00PM so she can leave. Seeing Lizzie is a surprise, she only ever sees her during mornings. The blonde is in Overalls and a striped sweater, with a has a large bag in her hand. She’s walking towards Hope excitedly. 

“Hey.” Lizzie says, standing a couple feet away from the shorter girl.

“Hi.” 

At this point, they’re just staring at each other. Hope knows she’s grinning like an idiot, but she can’t help herself when she’s around Lizzie. She’s just so genuinely adorable it makes Hope’s wiring tingle. 

Lizzie breaks out of the trance first before speaking up. “I, um, brought you something.” She says, looking down at her bag.

Hope squints her eyes at the girl, confused as to what she could’ve brought her. “What is it?” She questions.

“Nothing too weird, I swear. It’s just I was cleaning out my room and found some things from when I went through an art phase. Y’know like paint and pastels and a couple canvasses…” She pulls some things out from the bag. “Also paintbrushes, of course.”

Hope is dumbfounded. Why is Lizzie bringing her art supplies? 

“Why.”

Hope thinks Lizzie seems flustered by the question. “It’s just that, I was throwing all of it out, but then I remembered that I promised to find you a hobby. So…art!” She sits the bag and its items onto a nearby table.

Hope doesn’t say anything. She just looks at Lizzie. Because even if Lizzie likes to pretend, she doesn’t, she cares about people. She cares so much. Not for a single second did she make Hope feel uncomfortable with herself, of what she is. Lizzie never cared about that. But she cares about Hope. And Hope is sure of that now. 

Lizzie takes Hope’s silence as something negative. “You don’t need to take them if you don’t want. It’s not like you need to have a hobby or anything, it’s just that- “

 

Hope silences Lizzie by leaning up and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i haven't read over this so if there's any grammar mistakes or whatever then tell me lmao. Two chapter to go y'all!!

It has been four hours, sixteen minutes and fifty-seven minutes since Hope kissed Lizzie. 

 

It has been three hours, fifty-one minutes and eight seconds since Hope and Lizzie went back to Hope’s apartment together. 

 

It has been three hours, three minutes and thirty-nine minutes since Hope and Lizzie had a long conversation about their feelings. 

 

It has been three hours and fifty-six seconds since Hope said she likes Lizzie. 

 

It has been three hours and forty seconds since Lizzie says she likes Hope back.

 

It has been two hours, twenty-nine minutes and fourteen seconds since Lizzie started making out with Hope.

 

Its currently eleven minutes and forty-five seconds past midnight, and Hope and Lizzie are cuddled in the shorter girls’ bed together. They didn’t get past making out, but Hope was completely fine with that. Because having Lizzie’s legs intertwined with her own, with her arm snaked around Hope’s middle, and head rested on her chest, 

This was complete bliss.

 

Hope isn’t entirely sure if she experiences pure, raw human emotions. But its almost as if that doesn’t matter. 

 

Because what Hope is certain of, is that her feelings for Lizzie must be one of the most powerful emotions in the world.

 

Lizzie’s around a lot more after that night.

She’s there in the mornings, waking Hope up with the smell of pancakes and strawberries that Hope watches her eat. She’s there when she finishes class, sighing and draping herself over Hope and talks about how she wishes she can just skip to the end and pass all her exams. She’s there when Hope needs to refuel, which she’s accustomed to just calling sleep now. 

Lizzie sleeps over some nights. Not all of them, just whenever Josie texts her and says Penelope will be staying the night. _“Just because we’re kinda-sorta getting along now doesn’t mean I wanna hear her having sex with my sister.”_ The blonde says to Hope one night, changing into pajama shorts and a t-shirt for bed.

One day, over three weeks since the first kiss, herself, Lizzie, Josie and Penelope are chilling around the twin’s apartment. Penelope’s just asked something of a rather sexual nature about robotic anatomy when Hope hears-

 

“Stop making my girlfriend uncomfortable, Satan.”

 

_Girlfriend._

 

Yeah, Hope could get used to that.

 

The art supplies Lizzie gave Hope come into use quite often. It turns out putting a paintbrush to a canvas is something Hope loves to do. So she paints a lot more often. Whatever she feels as if she can’t properly put into words, she puts into color. Her clothing starts to get paint stains all over them, much to her manager’s despise. But it doesn’t bother her, because she never knew she could find joy in so many different things. 

Hope shows Lizzie most of her painting. However, there are a few that she wants to keep private for now. Specifically, the ones involving blonde locks and café orders. But other than that, Hope doesn’t hesitate to show off her newfound hobby.

 

They kiss whenever they can. Lizzie is a skillful kisser. She kisses Hope with meaning, a goal in sight. Gentle hands make up for rough lips. She pushes Hope against anything that will hold them up. Then there’s the lazy, uncoordinated kisses. Usually reserved for the comfort of a bed, either late at night or not long after sunrise. Lizzie kisses Hope awake, slow and clumsily. Hope likes it when they’re just lounging around, watching a movie they both like, and hope can feel Lizzie kiss down from her jaw to her neck, leaving small marks in her path.

 

They have sex three months and three days after Hope first kisses Lizzie. Its Hope’s first time, and despite all the research she had done beforehand she can’t help to be, like, really fucking nervous. 

But its okay, because Lizzie holds her hand the entire time, and giggle when it gets a little awkward, and grins up at her when she’s kisses down Hope’s stomach. 

Hope swears her body went into shutdown mode for at least a couple seconds that night.

 

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” MG says to her with a smile during a check-up. It wasn’t hard to notice the way the girl seems to have been glowing recently.

 

“It’s Lizzie.” 

“Wow. What a shocker there.” MG replies teasingly, whilst searching his desk for some tools. Hope slaps his arm in faux offense, gauging his attention again. He continues talking after laughing. “No but seriously, what’s your girl done that’s got you cheesin’ like that?” 

“Nothing in particular, it’s just,” she takes a breath, “I think I love her.”

She’s not lying. Its been six months of pure, unadulterated romance and passion that Hope’s never felt before in her short life. And she couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Lizzie. She’s changed in so many ways, finding happiness in the smallest of things. And Lizzie Saltzman is nothing short of breathtaking. She doesn’t know what she would do without her. Without her dorky nicknames for people, or the clothes she leaves lying around Hope’s apartment. And Hope isn’t hesitant to say she’s in love.  


 

Hope looks up and sees MG staring at her. She reads the emotions in his gaze, and is sure its something positive. Something soft, maybe.

“Yeah?” He says.

“Yeah.”

 

The moment is interrupted by Veronica strutting into the workshop, binders in her hand. She puts them down and rests her hand on her son’s shoulder and gives Hope a tight smile.

“Sorry to cut your check-up short, but I have some important business I need my son to attend with me.” Veronica directs to Hope.

Hope stands up while answering. “No, it’s completely fine! I’ll get out your hair now.” She walks towards the door.

“You’ll need to come back early next week to finish the upgrades, of course.” Her boss says, sitting down in the stool next to MG.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it. Bye Veronica. MG.” She nods at them before exiting.

 

Hope loves Lizzie. She _loves_ her. That’s what’s been replaying in her mind over the last few minutes. She doesn’t want to waste any time before telling the blonde. Even if she doesn’t say it back, Hope can’t wait to tell Lizzie. It makes her knees feel weak, and her head dizzy. But none of that matters. Because Hope is in love. 

And being so deep in her own mind, Hope isn’t as observant as she would usually be. 

 

She wouldn’t notice the way Veronica eyes her up when she entered the room.

 

She wouldn’t notice the way MG tenses up when he sees his mother.

 

She wouldn’t notice the sternness in Veronica's voice when she says she’s to come back next week.

 

She wouldn’t notice the way MG refuses to look at Veronica, eyes drawn down onto the floor.

 

She wouldn’t notice the murmurs of the words ‘unnatural’ and ‘dangerous’ as she walks out the door.

 

And so, she didn’t notice. Because Hope loves Lizzie. And she knows just how to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

Being in love is a privilege Hope never believed she would be subjected to. 

She knows her place in the world. She knows she was built to serve, to obey any human she comes into contact with. To make people coffee. She cannot complain, there are a variety of other services AI’s get created for, some of which make Hope twitch to the thought. So really, she’s got it lucky.

In Hope’s short existence, she’s never heard of another robot being in a consensual relationship. She doesn’t know if she just happens to be the most advanced AI of the times, or if the only human that would give them the time of day just happens to be Lizzie Saltzman.

And _God,_ did Hope love Lizzie.

So, with the knowledge that she was in love, Hope wants to prove to Lizzie that she’s worthy of love in return. 

 

Hope doesn’t go into work on Friday, the day after her checkup, claiming since her upgrading got cut short her abilities weren’t 100%. This was easy for her manager to believe, as he works closely with Veronica and had probably heard from the woman that Hope wasn’t up-to-check. Because of this, she got to stay off work until the next Tuesday, the day after her reschedule.

That Friday starts with waking up to her head resting on top of Lizzie's heartbeat. It soothed her. Despite being created as an exact replica of the outer human body, her insides were all just circuits and wires, which do not come with a heartbeat. She knows however, that if she had one, her heart would beat a hundred miles per second whenever she even glances at Lizzie.

Lizzie leaves for class with a kiss to her head, cheek, then lips. Smiling into the kiss, Hope can’t imagine how she ever knew a life without the blonde.

After the departure from her girlfriend, Hope calls Josie, asking her if she and Penelope can do her a favor. 

Friday morning sees Hope and Lizzie, lazily kissing and Hope watching Lizzie as she leaves for school. 

Friday afternoon consist of Hope, Josie, Penelope and a hefty amount of physical labor, mixed in with some fairy lights.

Its Friday night, 7:08PM, and Lizzie is due to return to Hope’s apartment in the upcoming minutes. To calm her nerves, Hope thinks of the ocean. She thinks of the blue waves, flowing with ease and purpose. Nothing to disturb the way they hit against the tide. 

The apartment door opening interrupts her thoughts. Hope’s in the Livingroom, sitting on one of her sofa’s. After her and Lizzie started dating, Hope thought it would be appropriate to buy more household furniture and decorations. To make it for welcoming for others.

Hope watches as her girlfriend walks into the room, and instantly goes to sprawl herself over Hope’s lap with a groan. Hope laughs to herself.

“Hard day at school, sweetie?” She says, looking down to her girlfriend’s head buried on top of her thighs. Instinctively her hand goes to the girls’ blonde locks, smoothing them out. 

Hope hears her girlfriend groan again. “Professor Wicker’s a dick. He said I have to redo my entire scene because it was nineteen seconds over the limit. And that because he literally fucking stopped it to ask if an Elizabethan audience would really know what a pescatarian was, when I wasn’t even the one setting my play in the Elizabethan era! Newsflash, asshole, there’s a big fucking difference between the puritan era and the Elizabethan era!” Lizzie stops complaining when she opens her eyes and sees Hope grinning down at her. “My misfortunes aren’t funny Hope!” She pouts up at Hope.

“I know that baby, you’re just so cute when you’re annoyed,” Hope says, before leaning down to kiss her girlfriends’ nose. Leaning back up she sees Lizzie blushing. “I can take your mind off it.”

Lizzie’s eyebrows raise. “Oh?” She smirks up at Hope. “Feeling forward tonight?” 

Hope chuckles at the older girl’s comment. “Actually, I kind of have a surprise for you.”

Lizzie moves out of her girlfriends’ lap to side beside her, hands grabbing onto Hope’s shoulders. “A surprise? What kind of surprise? Tell me, you know I hate surprises! Or love them, same difference.” She says with wide eyes, slightly shaking Hope to get her attention.

“Or…I could just show you it?”

 

Hope can’t deny that’s she’s nervous as she leads the taller woman up onto the roof. These last six months, twelve days, nineteen hours and three seconds have been absolutely life altering for Hope. Her feelings are still growing every second of every day for Lizzie Saltzman. She is well and truly in love, and she only hopes Lizzie feels the same.

She’s on her tiptoes with her hands covering Lizzie’s eyes as they reach the door to the rooftop. She nudges the door with her foot to open it, and walks them both inside.

“If this is meant to be some freaky outdoors sex thing, I don’t think I’d actually mind- “

Lizzie halts when Hope removes her hands. 

The rooftop has fairy lights hanging from the walls. There’s rose petals scattered all over place, wind lightly blowing them. There are multiple canvasses stood tall, with many of Hope’s painting on them.

“Hope, what is this?” Lizzie asks, turning back to see her girlfriend smiling.

Hope rubs her hand up Lizzie’s arm before answering. “This…is a story. Our story, really.”

 

Hope walks Lizzie towards the first painting. There’s colors and shades of red, brown, black, and pink coloring the canvas. “This painting represents your multitude of orders you get from Greasley’s. It was the first one I made.”

Hope can see Lizzie’s biological wires turning in her head, taking it all in. Not wanting to bask in the silence to long, she directs them to the next painting.

This one is all dark and shades, harsh blacks scattered across dark grays. 

“This one isn’t directly about you. Its my inner turmoil, I guess. I made it a week after I kissed you, and all the feelings inside were confusing me.” Hope says, head rested on Lizzie’s arm. 

Hope pulls Lizzie towards the third painting. Its bright, pink and yellow throw themselves across the canvass, looking like a sunrise. “I made this one after you called me your girlfriend. I was so happy and light, I just had to get it out.”

“Hope, I-“

“Shh, baby. There’s only a few more.” Hope says, kissing the crook between her girlfriends’ shoulder and neck. They go to the next one.

There’s blue all over this next one. Baby blue and dark blue contrast against each other, yet still looking completely put together. “This one was rather random. About a month ago, when you were in that play your friend wrote, when we went home, I immediately painted this. I don’t know how to describe it other than its you, Liz.” 

Looking up at her girlfriend, Hope can see tears pulling at her eyes. She becomes worried for a second, before recognizing them as ‘happy tears.’ She guides the taller girl towards the last painting.

It’s red. Soft swirls and scattered drops of red. Its nothing short of pure passion. 

“This one, is the most recent one. I came home yesterday after I had a realization. This is the art I made shortly after I realized I’m in love with you.” She tilts her girlfriends head down, away from the painting and into her eyes. Blue meeting Blue. I’m so in love with you, Liz. I’m so in love with you I don’t know what to do with myself. I’m not saying this because I think it’s what I need to say, or for you to say it back. I’m saying this because it’s true. I love you, Lizzie Saltzman.” 

Lizzie’s speechless, Hope notices. She hopes that’s a good thing.

Before she can think too hard, Lizzie’s leaning down and kissing her. Its rough, fast and passionate. Saying everything her words can’t. Lizzie’s hand goes to Hope’s middle, fingers draping over her waist. Her other hands rested on Hope’s jaw, guiding her into the kiss. Lizzie’s tongue licks over Hope’s lips, asking for entrance that Hope immediately grants. The kiss deepens for a few seconds before Lizzie slowly pulls back, resting their foreheads against each other’s.

“I love you too, Hope Mikaelson.”

 

 

Hope hasn’t been able to wipe the smile off her lips all weekend, and she doesn’t want to. Everything is just so amazingly beautiful right now. 

 

That lasted until Monday.

 

She walks into MG’s garage, but the engineer wasn’t there. Instead, there was another man. He had on glasses and a suit, hair swept back. He looked like every other one of Veronica’s employees.

“TXFM009?” He asks.

The letters and numbers feel so foreign to Hope now. No-ones called her that in months. “That’s me. Excuse me but, who are you? And where’s MG?” She asks, feeling a little worried.

 

The man forces a smile at her. “ MG's not feeling well this morning. And pardon my manners, I’m Clark, head of Triads new branch, Malivore.”

 

Oh. 

 

Hope heard about Malivore thirty-three days back from MG. It was the new site for AI deactivation, for whenever they would break or malfunction.

 

_Oh._

 

“Oh.” Hope says, eyes welling up. “Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?” She pleads.

“Sorry, TXFM009, Veronica said this was an emergency situation. You’re going to need to follow me, unless you’d prefer to go by force.”

She can feel the warm liquid running down her face. The feeling inside her that was once mild discomfort was now full on dread. She wasn’t expecting this when she left for the check-up this morning, promises to Lizzie of a dinner date at a restaurant of her girlfriends choosing.

“No it-it’s fine. Ill come willingly.” She gets out, staring daggers into the stranger’s face. 

“Good decision. Follow me.”

She does. 

And as she walks, she thinks of Lizzie Saltzman.

She thinks of Blue eyes, blonde hair, a sharp tongue and soft lips.

Lazy mornings in bed, laying surrounded in each other. Forehead kisses, cheek kisses, nose kisses. 

She thinks of the seventy-four times she said ‘I love you’ to Lizzie throughout that entire weekend. Whether it was between kisses, between her legs, or when Lizzie would just make coffee for the two of them. It was a lot, she knows that. But with Lizzie’s eighty-nine ‘I love you’ backs, she thinks her girlfriend was okay with it.

 

She’ll miss that.

 

She’ll miss her.

 

She only hopes Lizzie would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. Hopefully everyone read the 'main character death' tag before reading this so that its less of a shock. There's still one chapter left, and im pretty sure its going to be a short one. Feedback it appreciated <333


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie isn’t worried. Not at first. 

 

Because Hope’s too nice to say no if her boss asks her work overtime. So maybe, she won’t be home until half eight that night. She’s not answering her phone, but Lizzie knows her girlfriend wouldn’t want to be behind in her work.

 

It gets to nine at night before Lizzie’s fully worried. She call's the main phone to the coffee shop, and Hope's manager answers. She tell's Lizzie Hope didn't show up for work that morning.

 

Remembering an address Hope told her she gets her checkup’s at, Lizzie leaves the house, heads to her car and drives off.

 

 

“Are you MG?” Lizzie asks the man in front of her. She’s just arrived at the garage Hope goes to, and she remembers name ‘MG’ getting thrown around in a good light. He’s friendly with Hope, she thinks.

The man looks up from his work and looks to Lizzie. That’s when she takes in his expression.

Bloodshot eyes, unshaven stubble and just a general look of him that make’s the stranger seem small, this man looks _miserable._

He puts down his tools and stands up, holding himself up by his hands on his desk. “Yeah.” He replies weakly. “Lizzie, I’m guessing?”

She nods her head, then decides just to get into it. “It’s about Hope.” She take’s a breath. “I haven’t seen her all day. And I know she was here this afternoon, so I was just wondering if she had to stay longer for…whatever reason. Is she here?” She asks, her voice cracking by the end.

MG shakes his head, looking down at his hands. He closes his eyes tight, and Lizzie can see the tears welling up. 

That’s when she knows.

“MG?” she says again, desperate for an answer. Hoping the horrible thoughts in her head are just her being paranoid.

“No, she’s not here.” He finally replies, rubbing at his eyes.

“Then where is she?” Lizzie says, sadness drowning out the anger in her voice.

It’s a few tense seconds before MG starts speaking again. “My mom, the CEO of Triad AI Productions, the company that made Hope, decided to send her to Malivore.”

“What’s Malivore?” She asks. And God, is she dreading the answer.

“It’s a deactivation center. It’s where we send AI’s that are damaged beyond repair.”

Lizzie keeps nodding her head, trying to wrap her head around it. “And how the hell was Hope damaged beyond repair? She’s been doing just fine. Amazing, even.” She says bitterly in one breath.

It just doesn’t make sense.

“It’s actually because they think she was too advanced. Showing too many feelings. And robot’s aren’t supposed to feel, they’re supposed to serve. That’s what my mom told me, anyways.” 

She takes a moment to process the man’s words. Then, she concludes.

 

“It’s because of me.”

Of course it is. Hope loved her, and Hope was a robot, and robot’s weren’t supposed to love. Her and Hope were living a perfectly domestic life together as equals. As a couple.

MG doesn’t disagree with Lizzie. Doesn’t try to say it wasn’t her fault. All he can say is an “i'm sorry” before he breaks down sobbing into his desk, hands covering his face. Lizzie can only stare lifelessly at the engineer.

“I tried to stop it, I swear! I told her it wasn’t a bad thing, tha- that-“ He doesn’t finish what he’s saying.

It’s was hard for Lizzie not to fall in love with Hope. She knew a happy ending for them was a long shot, but she couldn’t help herself, Hope is more human than half the people she’s ever met, despite everything.

 _Was._ A small voice in the back of her mind says.

 

“We were planning a life together.” She says, staring into the wall behind MG. “We were going to leave here once I finished with school, travel Europe for a year.”

MG doesn’t look up at her, but he still talks through his hiccups. “I know, she told me.”

Lizzie doesn’t bother to wipe the tears streaming down her face. “She loved me.”

 

“I know.”

 

And maybe she shouldn’t be surprised that they ended like this. She shouldn't of been surprised that people saw it as unnatural. Truth be told, she sort of forgot Hope was a robot. And as time went on, and as they grew happier and happier together, she had Hope.

 

And now Hope’s dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It's finished. I want to give credits to the fic that gave me the inspiration for this - https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292826 -- it's a fic i read years ago that always stuck with me. Despite not being in that fandom anymore, nor ever really caring about the pairing, it just has to be one of my favorites. So even if you don't care about the paring or fandom, you should give it a read anyways. Sorry for the sad ending, but that was how it was always intended to be. Thanks to everyone that read it, and i promise, a fluffier Hizzie fic is on it's way soon <333

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i missed writing Hizzie. Despite the main character death tag, this probably wont be as angsty as you'd expect lmao. This will probably be quite short, four or five chapters at the most. Tumblr is bisexualbrowan and twitter is juliawiicker (although i dont really use it) if you wanna ask me anything. Hopefully updates aren't too long. Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
